


Deadly

by jessytrash



Category: Cicero - Fandom, Dark Brotherhood - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Oblivion - Fandom, Skyrim, Video Games - Fandom, cicero fanfiction, cicero/female listener, cicero/listener - Fandom
Genre: Assassination, Assassins, Cicero - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, cicero fanfic, cicero fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessytrash/pseuds/jessytrash
Summary: Amber is unintentionally becoming an assassin, sounds weird right? But it is true. As she embarks on this journey she will discover a multitude of immense lies, love, and tragedy.





	1. Chapter One

Amber looked around her as she unlocked a cellar door located in one of the many joints owned by the Black-Briars. The savage girl was expected to find treasures in the hard to open establishment, but her eyes widened as all she found was a skeleton with many candles circling it. The brunette stumbled back at the sight,"Oh my...-". She was cut off as she heard footsteps coming towards her and she quickly accepted she had no time to hide as the queen of queens saw her. Despite having just broke into an obviously private room, Maven didn't seem furious with her in the least, in fact she looked relieved to see the unprofessional thief. She stopped in front of Amber, calmly crossing her arms over her large chest, "I'm glad your here. I have been trying to contact the Brotherhood for days now. Anyways, here's the deal..."


	2. Chapter Two

Amber was a Dunmer, born and raised in Skyrim. The jet black hair and white skinned elf absolutely hated the way others like her were looked down upon, but she obviously wasn't doing a too good job of trying to help the elven reputation as she was a thief. This wasn't because she necessarily wanted to be, but her family was poorer than dirt due to unemployment for their race, and she wanted to get somewhere in her life, so she stole. Even if she loved her parents, as soon as she was of age she planned to move out and possibly go to the College of Winterhold or maybe the Bards College, despite knowing her choices would definitely be leading her more towards the Thieves Guild, which was recently growing in popularity, or the Dark Brotherhood, a group she knew near nothing about.  
"...I need you to take care of Pollius Pentamis in Windhelm, he's been trying to...disturb, my reputation, once the job is done a will pay you quite a pretty sum of coin..."  
The corrupt woman was awaiting confirmation the deed will be done. Amber would never want to kill someone, but a voice in her head, quite literally, told her to do it. It frightened her when it first started speaking, but she quickly recognized it as the same voice that had been speaking to her since she was little. It was an old lady, so cold, but almost motherly at the same time and the dark elf had always decided to just keep this voice to herself. Now though, the voice was telling her to kill someone, which was a first. Amber was quite certain she had to listen to the Dead Mother, a name she had given the voice inside her head, for it was like a second mother to her, guiding her. However, when and if asked why she took the deal, she would say because of the money not the Dead Mother. The Dunmer slowly nodded to the older woman.  
"Pollius Pentamis will be removed."


	3. Chapter Three

The dunmer traveled through the twisted roads of Skyrim until she got to the capital Windhelm. The entire time she freaking out, asking herself if she was really going to do this, but the always remained 'yes' and in a sadistic way she was kind of excited. Amber entered the walls of the city with little to no problems, thinking of how she was to find this Pollius Pentamis guy. The black haired girl decided the Candlehearth Inn would be a good place to start. She entered the cozy place, happily free of the horrible chill outside. When she asked the owner of the inn about the guy, he gladly shared all of his gossip about the man.  
"He's the new lousy assistant in the castle! I believe he should be thrown out of this town as soon as possible! He is just so...shady."  
Amber played along with it so when the guy died she wouldn't be a suspect,"Oh really?! I had heard so much about him around town. I had no clue! I'll have to take a look for myself and see if I agree with you. Anyways, I must go, but I'd like one of those creme tarts please."  
Amber gave the guy some coin for the tart, eating it on her way to the castle. The day was still fairly early despite having traveled to Windhelm just today. The dark elf had a lot of skill in sneaking, lockpicking, and pickpocketing. Just thieving in general so her family would have some way to sustain themselves. She entered the castle in her cheap brown dress easily. The guards didn't suspect too much of a girl her barely surpassed the looks of a beggar and everyone in the castle was too busy scrambling about in preparation for the war to really give her much thought. Amber immediately spotted the shady figure eyeing his surroundings as if planning to stalk off and do what shady people do. She quickly found a spot to hide by the sleeping chambers so she could see where he went to sleep and hopefully stalk into the room and kill him. It sounded quite simple in her head, maybe she was made for this, even if her heart is about to pound out of her chest.  
After what felt like a millennium, the elf saw Pollius go into the room just ahead of where she was engulfed in the shadows. Luckily, Pollius was the last one in his chambers as well. Amber silently crept into his room after another hour or two of waiting and she found him sound asleep in his bed. She crept to the bedside, pulling out a blade her father had given her to protect herself long ago. The man must have been a heavy sleeper, because he didn't budge until the blade was on his throat, a moment to late to scream as the elf slit a bloody smile into the skin and any possible noise he could make turned into gurgles. To Amber, this was horrifyingly enlightening. She almost wanted to laugh at the sight, adrenaline was coursing through her veins as she stared at her mess. Something about watching the guys life drain from his eyes just made her so jubilant. After another few moments of admiration, she suspected it was time to leave the wretched castle. She silently went out the conveniently placed window, but fear struck her heart as she saw just one suspect, one little girl watching her. Amber locked eyes with the eerily emotionless girl and soon everything went dark...


	4. Chapter Four

Amber awoke to a headache behind her eyes and voices in her head.  
Wait...  
Those are actual voices... Her eyes sprung open at the realization. Taking her surroundings, a man took notice of her woken state. The guy was a tall redguard and Amber's eyes slowly followed the voice, focusing on him. She inwardly freaking out because this small room, a basement she was pretty certain, contained a torture bed and multiple ridiculous looking tools. "So you're finally awake," the man began to speak,"good. Now don't bother trying run away unless you want to end up like Pollius..."  
Oh gods, he knew. The elves eyes remained focused, her mouth shut with silence as he continued.  
"In the end though, I am not here to kill you. You see that contract, Pollius', belonged to the Dark Brotherhood. I am simply requested you repay for that kill, then you're free to go."  
Amber finally broke her gaze, eyeing the only other person in the room, a quaint female, unclothed and tied like a prisoner on the torture bed, making all kinds of noise.  
"And how are you wanting me to repay?" I respond.  
"I need you to torture her until she dies or tells us where her buried goods are."  
Amber's heart sank as she finally stood, turning to the victim,"O...okay..."  
She was mortified at the thought of torturing this girl, that is, until she got started. Amber picked up a knife off the table placed beside her,"Please just tell us where it is.." She quickly says before slitting the girls thigh, slowly and gracefully, watching every emotion on the victim's face.  
She loved it, listening to the girl pleading her to stop, the blood, the screams. She loved it and that scared, but made her so very excited. However, the fun stopped when the girl screamed out where the treasure's location was. Amber in which, chose to stab her then and there with the biggest smile on her face as the adrenaline rushed through her veins once again.  
The dark elf heard clapping and remembered again she had company, "Good show good show. I wasn't expecting such...excitement. Nice ending touch too."  
Amber was still grinning about her work as her gaze stayed on the man.  
"With that said," the man continued, "You are free to go. However, I'd like to extend our time with you as an actual member of our family. What do you say? I am Nazir by the way."  
Amber was delighted at the invitation. She never killing would be this much fun and she really wanted to accept. The elf knew her mum and dad could never know, but she nodded anyway, taking the offer.  
"Great..." He responded darkly, "Our sanctuary is in Dawnstar. The door will ask you a question and you just need to answer with, 'Innocence, my brother...'"


	5. Chapter Five

The dark elf had no clue how to tell her parents she was moving out. Amber was their main source of income(not that they knew how she did it), but she was sure they would find a way to fund themselves. However, she could not say she was joining a group of assassins. As the elf made her way to the little shack outside of Riften she decided she would tell them she eloped to a well off man. They would be proud of her for sure, in their eyes, she would be on her way to a better life. She entered the shack to find her mum cooking.  
"I'm back mum, but only for a short time, where's dad?"  
"He is out trying to find work. What do you mean only a short time?" The tall, grey skinned elf responded, eyes fixated on her daughter. To which Amber replied with her little lie. Her mum was joyous, hugging her, congratulating her. When she asked where she would live Amber answered with Dawnstar. Her mum then clapped her hands, proud her daughter was wealthy enough to live in a capital. "Make sure you come visit us often," she warned, "especially since you won't be seeing your dad before leaving."  
This gravely saddened Amber, but she nodded anyway with a smile,"Of course mum!" Then began packing her things into a large sack.  
Before she knew it she was at the big skeletal door getting asked, "What is life's greatest illusion?" The door's voice faintly reminded her of the one that spoke to her ever since she was 14, so four years ago. Amber responded, "Innocence, my brother."  
Her nerves twisted her stomach as the door opened. Here goes...everything, and she stepped inside.


	6. Chapter Six

Amber was almost immediately greeted with the same man, Nazir, and a strangely familiar little girl. It took her a moment, but she finally realized it was the same girl that caught her after the kill...and knocked her out somehow.  
"It didn't take you very long to get here, I am, mildly, impressed. However, if you wish to gain some basis of respect you need to complete your first real contract. First, how about you greet tour other brothers and sisters. The Listener isn't here currently, she's out completing contracts I suppose, but the rest are here. Then you can return to me and get the information."  
Amber lets all of those words settle before turning the little girl.  
"Hello, I'm Amber...I recognize you, from Windhelm."  
"Oh yes. I saw that whole insane fiasco. It was quite exciting to see and I happily took you to Nazir, making sure to tell him you definitely show potential. Also, I am no child. In fact I'm probably more than twelve times your age, I'm a vampire. I am Babette." Amber smiled,"Nice to meet you Babette. I hope we can get to know eachother better in the future."  
The vampire nodded with a smile and Amber went off to check out the rest of sanctuary. Quite a sight to see since Amber had never seen a place made out of a cave and this was far more advanced than she would have expected. She noticed a Nord man wearing all Brotherhood clothing working at the alchemy table. Amber made her way over to him and greeted herself.  
"Nice to meet Amber, I'm Graelon. I was the newest member before you. I don't have many stories to tell, but I will try my best to impress." He replies, his focus on me with a cheeky grin. The strange tension made the dark elf extremely uncomfortable. She quickly nodded and scurried off.  
She was about to confirm those were all the people at the sanctuary besides the Listener, a title Amber knew absolutely nothing about. She was about to go back to Nazir until she heard someone whistling through the halls. She followed the tune and came upon a jester. She almost immediately dreaded it because now she had unwanted butterflies in her belly. The elf had a little "come to Sithis" meeting with herself...  
By the time she was done, the jester had seen her and was merrily making his way to the elf.  
"Hello! You must be the new initiate! I am Cicero, it's so very nice to meet you!" Amber was a bit surprised by the enthusiasm, but quite happy with it, "I uh...I'm Amber." She replied awkwardly as Cicero shook her hand with both of his hands wrapped around her own. "What a nice name Amber is! But why are you Amber? You're not red...if anything Cicero should be Amber...want to trade names?"  
The Dunmer snickered and nodded, "Sure! I'll be Cicero, you'll be Amber. Really though, I was born with red hair and fiery red eyes. Obviously the hair didn't stay, but my eyes are still crimson, a rare color among Dunmer. Most of them have black eyes."  
"Oooo, Cicero likes you, I think we will be great friends, but for now I must tend to the Night Mother. So I will see you later, Amber!"  
"Wait! Who is the Night Mother? Oh! And the Listener?"  
Cicero looked shocked, "Why the Night Mother is our Unholy Matron, the women who birthed Sithis' five children...and killed them for him. The Listener, listens. Yes, they are the only person who can hear the Night Mother. Cicero wanted to be Listener, but Naomi won that position. When she did Cicero was so jubilant and he and the Listener would go out on adventures all the time, but that was forever ago, four years maybe. However, Cicero is quite happy being the Keeper here at the sanctuary. Tending to Mother, keeping her oiled and happy. Oh yes as long as we have a Listener Cicero will be a glad Keeper!"  
Amber took in every word of his and only had a single question that she refrained from asking, can there be two Listeners?


	7. Chapter Seven

After meeting the Night Mother with the jester, Amber was looking for Nazir so she could retrieve her first contract. The Redguard man was sitting on the table, drinking from a tankard while stew boiled just a few steps away.  
"I'm ready for the contract."  
"Of course, it's a shame you will miss dinner with us, but I suppose killing is first on the list huh? I'm sure the Listener will be back by the time you get back." The man replies. Naomi, the Listener, seems to be quite a character. Amber had confirmed only these things about her: she was founded Listener six years ago, she is most often out fulfilling contracts, and she has made quite a good reputation here for herself besides being the Listener.  
"So the contract," he continues,"is an Argonian girl named Min-Shae. She lives in the outer shacks around Windhelm. I guess she is very poor and grouchy so someone is done listening to her complaining. It's quite a simple contract, especially after completing a kill in the castle, but you must start off small in here. One last thing, your Brotherhood clothing is with Babette, go pick it up, then get to the job." Amber nods and goes to look for Babette, ignoring the strong scent of delicious food. The vampire was sitting at the top balcony at this point, though she wasn't there when the elf was greeting Mother.  
"Nazir said you had clothes for me?"  
"Yup," she lifts them from beside her and hands them to me,"you will must likely find those very useful, they're enchanted for people like us. Specially, by Festus Krex himself." She seems a bit sorrowful at her own comment, but continues,"Of course there were other people who have enchanted them. However, that pair was him. I can tell you about him and maybe the rest of the old family later if you would like?"  
"Sure! Now I'm curious. Anyways, thank you for the clothes, I'm getting changed then I'm off."  
"Alright Amber, I'll see you when you get back. If you do get back of course."  
Amber was slightly unsettled at the last comment, but enjoyed the dark humor. Like said, once she changed, she left through the big skeletal door that blocked the sanctuary...  
Amber found a man giving carriage rides and paid him to take her to Windhelm. She only had...480? She was confused at how much gold she had left until she realized Maven had paid her for the assassination. This made her a bit giddy for her next kill. The ride was slow and boring until halted by a group of aggressive bandits. They shot at the carriage, the man escorting Amber was killed almost immediately. The elf darted out of the wagon, but did not run, no she fought. The first one went down with a blade in his skull, the second with one in his gut, and the last died nice and slowly under the blade while Amber laughed. They were obviously not very good fighters. The Dunmer however, couldn't help, but think this is how she could have ended up if she hadn't been taken into the Brotherhood, or even the Thieves Guild she had been hoping to get the attention. She would have wound up a bandit just like those she had so gloriously killed. With that said, Amber thanked Sithis with a whole new appreciation for taking her in as his child. She was also glad the horse was alive and still here. The elf quickly looted the bandits and hopped onto the creature's back. She didn't really know where she was, but after hours of riding and searching for direction signs, she happened upon the capital of Windhelm and soon spotted the outer shack in the now dark night sky.


	8. Chapter Eight

Amber looked around her in hopes most people were inside sleeping out here and she was right. She made her way to the shack the Argonian resides in and quietly opened the door to find Min-Shae following suit, she was asleep. Amber lifted her blade to the green skinned girl, but paused. The adrenaline was rushing through the dark elves veins at the thought of another kill and she wanted to have fun with it, Min-Shae was the only being in here so why not. Amber pulled her hood down further and pulled a mask above her mouth and nose. The Argonian began to rustle at the feeling of cold metal against her throat. "What the-? Oh my gods, don't hurt me please...!"  
Amber smiled,"Well Min-Shae, I believe people here have had enough of your bitching. You should have been nicer."  
"Well! Before you kill me...can you at least tell me who sent you...?"  
"Sorry that's classified information."  
The sharp blade stretched the lizards throat as she gasped for air, all while Amber was chuckling to herself. Once Min-Shae was good and dead, the dark elf left to find the horse she had taken. The animal, Horse, she had named him, was standing in the same spot he was left which almost made Amber feel like a proud parent. No matter how badly the elf wanted to sleep, she couldn't stay the night in Windhelm anymore. Instead, she made her down the stone paths until she got to another little place called Winterhold. She stopped at the inn for the night quite simply and went to the sanctuary the next morning. She opened the dead door. The aura of the place felt different though, in a way Amber couldn't describe. Then she heard it, a woman's voice, not in her head though.  
"Hey newbie, I'm Naomi."


	9. Chapter Nine

Amber was surprised by the new voice, "Oh, hi. Nice to meet you too."  
Naomi stood from the bench she was sitting at, this chick was pimped out though, she had on ebony male and the rest of her outfit was enchanted as well, she must be pretty important. She had long blond hair and white eyes that felt so odd to look into.  
"Where did you get all of this armor?" The curious elf asked, however you couldn't just say elf anymore to identify her because Naomi was a high elf. She didn't act like it though.  
"I may have done a lot more than you think during these past seven years...anyways! Are you staying for lunch? Nazir is cooking and you can smell it I'm sure, but it's making me hungrier than I already was."  
"Mmm me too! I didn't get any sleep or dinner last night because of a contract. Besides, what is like being the Listener?"   
Naomi lets out a breathy laugh,"I uh, I don't like to talk about it much. The Mother just speaks to you, normally about a contract or Sithis or blood, then you listen. Please though, just call me Naomi. That's uh...a main reason I had to stop taking Cicero places, he wouldn't stop calling me Listener no matter how hard I tried to tell him I am Naomi, he wouldn't listen, he just kept on."  
Amber could understand how Naomi wouldn't want to be called Listener all the time, but she could get why the high elf seemed so ashamed to have the title.   
"I'm gonna get changed, I'll meet you at the table."  
The dark elf nods and heads down the the stairs. She finds just about everyone except the male recruit whom she can't name because she forgot it. Cicero is excitedly waving at her to sit by him and she makes sure leave a spot open for Naomi.  
"Have you met her? Our Listener? Cicero was so proud when he met her at the sanctuary and discovered her as Listener. It was like all my work as Keeper was as important as ever, Cicero had done right!"  
Amber unknowingly stared at the jester with a smile. Just hearing him so happy somehow filled her with joy. She doubted she would ever want to see him mad or sad, it would feel like a stab in the heart.   
She realized what she was thinking a shook the thoughts away,"I know it's not the same, but would you want to come with me someday for one of my contracts?"  
Cicero seems slightly taken back, but only for a moment,"Yes dear Amber, I would love to go with you! It'd be my first time out of the sanctuary in four years. That's why I never have much food on my plate, but you need lots because you have so many deaths to cause."  
He begins piling lunch onto her plate, but Amber is so surprised by the fact and she feels so bad for him too,"Well as soon as I'm done with my initiation contracts you can start coming with me."  
"It would be an honor kind Amber."


	10. Chapter Ten

Naomi had finally changed into plain black robes, heading for the seat saved for her by Amber. She was stopped however, when Graelon, the man who's name Amber had forgotten, went for the same seat.   
Naomi glared at him, "I'm sitting here, you go to the seat at the other end of the table."  
"But I wish to sit here, I want to get to know our newest member." He argued, but the high elf won with her retort.  
"You will get plenty of time to talk to her when I'm not here, now go."  
He grimaced and went to the other chair. Everyone had been watching and were completely silent until Nazir spoke up, clearing his throat.  
"So Naomi, do you have any new contracts?"  
She gladly took up the conversation,"Um, yes actually, eight and a special one for Amber-"  
Graelon butted in,"What about me?! I've been here way longer than her!"  
"Well she has gotten more done than you in her first few days than you did in a month because you've been too busy at the alchemy table and practicing your, might I say, shitty, ice magic. I also need someone quiet and even as a mage your spells and feet together sound like a stampede of trolls."  
Everyone was snickering at Graelon's obvious red-faced loss and Amber was honestly sort of flattered. She looked to Cicero who was smiling at her, "It looks like you're showing potential in the Listener's eyes."  
Naomi focused her attention back on the contracts, "Anyway, there is one for you Graelon. An elderly man, living by himself, in the middle of nowhere between Windhelm and Winterhold."  
"But that's so easy!"  
"Maybe a blizzard will drown out your noise. Babette, here's your contract folder. Nazir. Three for Amber, after you complete these your initiation will be well passed over. Then I'll take the last one. Good? Good. Now let's eat, your food always smells amazing Nazir."  
The Redguard man was unnoticeably flattered. Amber ate then began looking through her contracts.  
The first was a man named Vexius, he lived in Morthal. He was an alchemist in his basement and freaked everyone out, probably why someone wants to dispose of him.  
The next was another elderly man, but this one lived in Markarth and spent most hours outside except the few hours he slept in the upstairs room of the Silver Blood Inn. He is homeless otherwise and gets money from pickpocketing.  
The special contract, and last, was a group of people. Amber must blend in with the crowd and kill them off one by one without being discovered as the murderer. There will be five of them and they're all looking for treasure and a key to the house blindly, not knowing there is no treasure.  
The entire time Amber was reading those, Cicero was too right behind her.  
"Want to come with me?"  
"Oh yes, this will be fun."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Amber spent the night at the sanctuary. After lunch she greeted Naomi first, asking her when she planned to leave again and the answer was the next morning. She then begged Amber to stay the night so they could talk more and the dark elf gladly agreed. She and Cicero were practically inseparable, everywhere Amber was, Cicero was following and they would just laugh and talk as if they've known each other forever. She and Naomi were getting pretty close too, but with Naomi being so busy it was hard to get 'inseparably' close. At one point Amber and the jester were bickering over something unimportant and Graelon swooped into the little argument like a bird attempting to take on its prey after pouncing so long.  
"Hello Amber." He tries to bud in smoothly, completely ignoring Cicero's presence.  
"Um...hi."  
"I just wanted to say that even though Naomi didn't make me sound like much at lunch, I am a ruthless killer. She just wouldn't know because she's always gone and ice magic is good. If you disagree though, I would whole heartedly do anything to prove myself to you." Amber was quite amused and she wondered if that was actually true. Anything? "How about you use your bare hands for your next contract? Then I'd be so impressed." She replied.  
"Oh um...ok sure! Whatever will make you look upon me positively."  
He turns to walk away in deep thought at how he would kill someone with his bare hands without getting caught. The dark elf was surprised he actually planned to do it.  
He turns back to her however, "One last thing, is there something between you and that jester?"  
Amber turned to Cicero who looked absolutely fed up and furious with Graelon. Amber blushed though no one could see it on her cheeks as she laughed nervously, "Heh...um no. No just...friends..."  
"Oh ok...good! Then your heart won't be swayed from my direction huh?" The Nord winks, smiling as he walks off.  
"Cicero cannot believe that guy! The nerve...dearest Amber should have lied and said she was with Cicero to get him to back off! Oh he will pay for looking at you like that, he will!"  
"Cicero, calm down it's okay..."  
"No it is not. Cicero doesn't believe so..."  
"Well you can't kill him."  
"But how I wish..."  
Amber giggles at his overprotectiveness. It's cute even if it will probably cause someone's death. "Cicero must go for now...he must...tend to Mother. I will see you again at dinner."  
With that the jester left, leaving Amber to either sleep, talk to Naomi, or talk to Babette.  
She went with Babette because she was sure Naomi was busy with something she just can't remember what. She found the vampire in her room and greeted her.  
"Hello again Amber, are you in need of something?"  
"No...but I do believe you said you would tell me about...who was it?"  
"Yes, Festus Krex, but with him I will have to tell you about the rest of the sanctuary."  
Amber eagerly listened to the fall of the Falkreath sanctuary and she was almost in tears even though she never even knew those people. She just hopes no one from this sanctuary will die.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Cicero merrily tended to the Night Mother as he awaited his dearest Amber to retrieve him for their...adventure, and that she did. The dark elf had first sought out Naomi to ask if she would like to follow she and Cicero out of the sanctuary or at least bid her farewell, but the high elf must have woken up way earlier than everyone else and left. Not to Amber's knowledge though, Cicero was awoken to the sound of Naomi begging the Night Mother of something. He couldn't actually here what about in time, but the jester wasn't too bothered by it. The pair quickly left, heading for Markarth.  
"So the first contract, the pickpocket man from Markarth."  
"What is the wonderful Amber's plan to kill this man? Oo! That rhymes." He replied, smitten with himself.  
Amber had no clue yet, but like Cicero, she wanted to have some fun and they slowly developed a plan as they reached the capital. The two entered the gates with no problem, a man beside them was selling suspiciously nice smelling meet and a women sold jewelry a bit further. The only thing they hadn't prepared for was finding the man so they spent a good amount of time wandering the town before finding a ragged, old man heading for a now dark, witness-proof alley, checking out every person passing by him. Not their looks, their pockets.  
The jester knew what to do immediately, as did Amber. Cicero hid behind a large stone pillar and Amber continued walking, bawling into her hands as she made her way in front of the man as if in a small hurry. She wasn't really crying of course, but it was believable and the victim took the bait, reaching into the sobbing Dunmer's back pocket. Cicero had been watching this with utmost joy, he quickly grabbed the man from behind, dagger against his throat, and hand over his mouth.  
"You know, Cicero never understood thieves. I will kill you now, then steal the many treasures you have so poorly stolen." He threatened in a deep tone Amber had never heard before, it honestly gave her butterflies once again.  
The sobbing elf got to watch the man's fear flood from his eyes as blood gushed from his neck gleefully. Oh how she was going to love having a partner in crime.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The pair finally stepped foot in Morthal. The next contract was a man located in his basement who does dangerous alchemy. Amber had only been to Morthal once when she was very little. It was to help her father pick up supplies for a job he ultimately was fired from for being an 'untrustworthy Dunmer'. Amber frowned upon that, but not Morthal, the trip with her dad was fantastic. She had seen so many new things and she talked and talked about them the whole way there, her dad just nodding, smiling, and agreeing with her childly antics. As they made their way through the dull city they heard rumors of vampires and Amber wondered if Babette came from the place that started these rumors.  
"How are we going to find this guy if only stays in his basement?" Amber wondered aloud.  
"Cicero thinks we should which house people avoid and the guy has to be in these rumors if he's such a burden."  
Amber smiles at the jester, "You're so smart Cicero." She says somewhat sarcastically.  
"Why thank kindly Amber." He replies with a bow, just then they heard a conversation happening just a few feet from them about a man. Doing alchemy. In his basement. Just two houses away from them. And it freaked the person talking out.  
Hm.  
The two went to the house specified and lock picked the door unnoticed. Once in it wasn't hard to find the basement, especially since the man talking to himself like a certain psycho Amber knew.  
As soon as the man heard the slightest creek on the stairs he turned to the assassins, stuck his hand out, and shot a flaming ball at them. They dodged it thankfully, but the guy wasn't going to be finished anytime soon. He was only focused on the jester though and Amber took this moment to notice the powerful poison this guy had created laying on the alchemy table. She ran and quickly grabbed it before the psycho could stop her. She yanked his head back and forced the liquid down his throat. He choked on it for a moment, but the effects quickly took over his body as the life faded from his frantic eyes.   
Cicero was okay gratefully and looked upon the sight with ease.  
Seeing Amber do that though made him feel so...he didn't know how to describe it, but it was a good feeling. One that made him..want her in a certain way.  
He shook the thought from his mind and stood. Amber noticed the alchemist had on master mage robes.  
"It would have been nice to know this guy could roast us alive faster than a Dwarven Guardian."  
Cicero just nodded, a bit speechless, a bit too full of words.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

They had a party to attend. The last contract, in Riften, was a murder fiasco and the two were planning to dress to impress. The jester agreed to take off his outfit, but only for this, and show off a quite charming form of fine clothes. Amber harbored a long fairly fancy gown, sleeves were short and wore black gloves that complimented the outfit well. They got the clothes from Babette, who provided them happily before they left and Amber never felt so wealthy and fancy.  
She despised it, "I feel like we're so...vulnerable in these. This is awful." She complained as they got to the Riften city gates. The Dunmer had always been disappointed in this city, not because of the thieves and scandals, that was the city's one redeeming quality. The problem was the Thieves Guild never found her good enough, no matter how many times she stole with no bounty. She liked to think she was just that good, but she knew there was something more. They came upon the home where the party was being hosted and the host gave them a key, recognizing them as the assassins.  
"Here's the key to leave when you're done. Have fun and don't get caught. Good luck." The man opens the door for us and we walk in, elbows locked together.(Cicero's idea, Amber wasn't going to complain though.)  
They were immediately greeted by a women, "You guys must be the couple, the last guests. I'm glad you're finally here we were all getting...antsy. We weren't already looking for the treasure of course! No, just glancing around the house, but now we can finally start. I would wish you guys luck, but...ah, well."  
The greed in these people was unreal and Amber was so excited to eliminate it. One by one.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Amber hadn't always been like this, she was a really nice kid. Even if she didn't care how others felt, she was at least nice about it. That changed when harsh reality hit her, the carriage to Morthal for her dad's job, only him to be fired for being a Dark elf. The thieving didn't begin until her dinners were only cabbage for an entire week at age 14. A lot happened at fourteen, the voice came to her head, the thieving began, the desire to get the attention of the Thieves Guild started to no avail. It was a rough year. She never thought however, that she would be an assassin, a stealer of life. Cicero would have been off trying to butter people up, but he's not much of a conversationalist. Instead he was given the job of entering the rooms Amber got the people alone in, and stabbing them repeatedly, or whatever he so desired. Luckily his desires weren't like that...  
"So you think Primo has a thing for Dovesi?" Amber asked Matilde who eagerly shook her head yes, Amber had to be honest, she kind of enjoyed the rich folk drama. They were absolute idiots.  
"Well, I'm not sure, but if I were hiding treasure, I would bury it in the cellar. Not too many people think to go there."  
"Oh my goodness! You're right! I'm going there straight away. You're a genius!" The women scurried off and Cicero knew what to do. Amber went to talk to the potential lovers.  
The unjesterized jester followed the women silently and she didn't even notice. Once in the basement, he quickly looked to see if anyone was there, they weren't, and took stance, blade on her throat.  
"Actually, dearest Amber is an assassin, and you're a goner." The lady's throat turned red with blood and Cicero just smiled and checked to see if there was any blood on himself. There wasn't and he made his way back the dark elf who actually talking to another Dunmer. "No, really he told me!" She exclaimed and the women looked joyous.  
"So Primo really does like me?!"  
"Yes! You should for him upstairs. I'll get him to meet you there..." Amber said convincingly and Dovesi, the dark elf, agreed. Cicero took this time to easily kill two people. Dovesi and a Redguard who was sleeping alone. So killing him just made sense to Cicero. He was having a great time at this party. With that, there were two more guests besides himself and Amber. A drunk and Primo, a way too rich man to be here looking for treasure. Cicero overheard Primo accusing the drunk of the murders, he had to try really hard to hold back laughter as the rich man killed the drunk himself, only to have a knife in his skull from Amber before he could even look around. "Well...I'm done talking for the next week after that. Let's get some sleep then finally go home."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Bee and Barb, where people definitely don't go to get along. In fact, Keerava was probably more surprised a 'couple' walked into the place than if a thief would have. "Hello," she greeted in a raspy voice, "Are you guys wanting a double bedroom?"  
"Um...no a single bedroom is fine."  
"Two singles then....?"  
"Uh-"  
"No just the single. Cicero will take the floor for dearest Amber, no need to pay so much extra money." Cicero butted in. Amber was glad though, her brain was fried from the day. She didn't want to spend much coin either, frankly because she never had any and she afraid if she let it go she'd never have any again.   
It took a while, but they managed to find the right room. A tiny area with a bed, dresser, and lantern filling it. Amber surprised by a feeling against her palm. Cicero had his hand in her's, bringing it to his chest, "This is, by far, the best few days Cicero has had in a very, very long time and I thank you greatly for it." He kissed her hand, letting that be the only moment his gaze wasn't focused on her. Amber stupidly just stared at him, not sure what to say. Somehow 'you're welcome' didn't feel right. He let her hand go and smiled at her with his usually goofy grin. "So um...you said you would sleep on the floor, but go ahead and take the bed I insist."  
"No. You're on the bed." He replied with a sense Amber afraid to explain and she submitted, flopping onto the hard bed.  
"But now I feel bad."  
"Don't feel bad dearest Amber, how can I help? Without leaving you on the floor."  
"We could sleep in the same-. No no."  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause...that's..." She wanted to say weird, but the only reason it'd be weird is if they were trying to be romantic which they definitely were not, they were just trying to sleep comfortably.  
"I guess you could sleep with me...it's for comfort so it's alright."  
Within the next second the jester, who had changed back into his adored outfit, was on the twin sized bed as well. Even though it was squished and still sort of awkward when they were actually trying to fall asleep, it felt kind of nice.  
Eventually they slipped into the dreamworld, their backs facing each other in an attempt to make the situation more comfortable.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Who can we truly trust? Amber believed she could trust Cicero, but did he think the same as her? Amber wanted to trust Naomi, but she didn't think she could, not yet. She wanted to trust everyone in the family, but knew she couldn't because they're all just human. So she knew to say only so much, despite being a family she knew it was all supposed to be business anyway. Those were just thoughts of hers during their trip back to the sanctuary. When they reached home, Cicero was so happy because he could tell Mother about his adventures and tend to her of course. Amber had to question if the Unholy Matron could be the Keeper's only love. She wasn't sure why, but it made her feel bad to think that is so. Amber told him she'd pay a visit to them later and went their separate ways.   
Amber went straight to her room to change into the comfier robes provided to her when she first arrived. Then she announced she was back, apparently Graelon was gone to take care of the old man with his bare hands...Nazir was hanging around, Babette was back from her contract, and Naomi was still gone. She found Babette and they hung out for a bit, but when that time was up Amber went to Mother's room. Cicero was grinning as he oiled the corpse, not realizing the Dunmer was there. She was about to say something, however something spoke to her first, in her head.  
"Go to Falkreath...a sanctuary will behold you. Look through it and uncover secrets hidden by your family..."  
"Oh Amber! Come come!"  
"No we have to go. We have to go to the old sanctuary."  
"What? Dear Amber shouldn't we wait for the Listener to see what Mother wants first?"  
"No Cicero something is up, I'll explain later."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"What happened to you back there, sweet Amber?" Cicero eventually asked as they made their trip to the sanctuary. They were about half way there so he had kept quiet about it for quite some time.  
"I'm not quite sure, but it's a voice in my head. It told me to thieve, then told me to kill, now it told me to go to the Falkreath Sanctuary and no matter how absurd it seems, I know I must listen to this voice."  
"Oh...you almost sound like a Listener. Of course that's impossible, you must just be crazy! Like Cicero! Cicero likes that." He responds and Amber grins to herself a bit shyly. "I must be, huh? I've been mad for four years now, that's when it started, I was 14."  
"My my, Naomi became Listener two years before that. Oh look! There's a carriage, can we ride it? Poor Cicero is tired of walking..."  
Amber nods with a smile and goes to the carriage's host; a Nord woman who looks like she hasn't slept in weeks.  
"Hey, can we hire your carriage?" Amber had to wonder what the woman was doing out in the middle of no where, but she supposed it was quite convenient for travelers. She thought back to her last carriage ride, thinking about where the hell she left that horse because it wasn't near her anymore.  
"Yeah yeah, where to?"  
"Um, Falkreath."  
"50 septims, now get in the back, don't waste my time."  
Amber quickly handed the Nord her coin and got into the back with Cicero following behind. She really hated this woman, but she liked her business so she couldn't just kill her, she believed that was against the Tenets anyway.   
They slowly made there way to Falkreath, Cicero talked the whole way there, Amber loved it, but you could tell the carriage owner wanted him to shut up. It honestly made Amber happy, she wanted the lady to suffer in some way for being so rude so she just edged Cicero on to talk more. Eventually after a long ride they made it to their destination to the lady's delight. "Thank you mam." Amber said a slight sense of sarcasm in her tone. She just grunted in response and the pair walked off.  
Cicero led the way since Amber didn't actually know where the sanctuary was. It was pretty well hidden though, noticeable if you knew where to look, but overall hard to notice. Amber knew that if it wasn't for the traitor, Astroid? Astride? Astrid! It never would've been invaded. She had no clue what to think of Astrid however, because she couldn't hate her, Amber knew the woman was only doing what she believed was right. Even if she was a bit power hungry.  
"Does Amber know the door's answer?" Cicero asked as they arrived at the great skeletal door. She shook her head no and the jester leaned in to tell her, unknowingly giving her butterflies.  
She stepped another step towards it, "What is the music of life?"  
"Silence, my brother..."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

What was such a homely place was now barren, comparable to a wasteland. A Brotherhood banner was shredded on the ground of the hallway, then they came to a room filled with ashes and dust. To their left was a room, in it held a perfect skeleton.  
Cicero stared upon it with wavering anger, "Who...was this...?" Amber asked cautiously and the jester's face relaxed.  
"The woman who started this, the official leader of this sanctuary. More like a power hungry fool who upheld no tenets. Cicero...did not like her, however it's been so long..."  
They had a silent understanding and Cicero turned away to re- explore other parts of the abandoned place. Amber followed and it didn't take long to come to what would be the main sector. To their right was one of the only things that survived in here unharmed, the round portrait of Sithis, under it lay two skeletons, curled in fetus positions, then straight ahead was another skeleton at the top of a short set of stairs. This one had a blade jabbed into its skull though.  
"Hmm...that's odd. That is the Blade of Woe, it belonged to Astrid, but Astrid killed herself, so who stabbed...Arnbjorn? I believe only a werewolf would have those teeth." Cicero exclaimed upon closer inspection. "Arnbjorn was a werewolf?"  
"Yes, a lap dog to Astrid. Her husband too. He hated Cicero as much as I, him."  
"And what about the two over their in fetal positions?"  
"Gabriella and Veezara. This is where Cicero feels sorrow, we weren't very close, but Cicero did not hate them, not at all. The saddest of them all for Cicero was Festus Krex though. You may be able to meet him on our way out..."  
They continued to explore the ruin, Cicero mood growing gloomier and gloomier, at least for jester that is. He showed Amber where he had slept while staying there and explained what happened from his point of view. It was interesting to here how Astrid was as a leader, how Naomi's existence challenged Astrid, how Astrid broke every tenet, how Naomi spared the jester, and how Cicero recovered. He didn't tell anything about before getting to the sanctuary though. Amber supposed that was a story for another time.   
They left the sanctuary to greet one final person. A pile of bones at the bottom of a tree with arrows scattered around them.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Cicero wouldn't be forgetting that trip soon. The ride back to Dawnstar was quiet as they both thought about what they had just seen, the jester thought of the past, Amber thought of what secrets the voice had wanted her to uncover. She decided to unsheathe the Blade of Woe from the skull of Arnbjorn, she believed that is the mystery the voice wanted her to find. She was glad to have it as well, it looked amazing. She was captivated with the red aura resonating around the sharp metal. She wanted to know what kind of enchantments were on it. When they reached the sanctuary, they were greeted with a familiar voice.  
"Welcome back! Where have you two been? I thought for sure you would be back before me."  
Naomi was sitting on her knees in front of the Night Mother. Cicero went to the corpse as well to do what he does, leaving Amber to tell Naomi what they had been up to.  
"Oh, we got back, but..." The Dunmer didn't want to tell Naomi about the voice, she wasn't sure why, but she decided to skip that part,"I wanted to see the old sanctuary so Cicero took me and now we're back." The high elf smiled,"Did you say hello to everything for me? I miss that place...I wonder if we could get enough members to populate it again..." She started to enter a deep thought on that topic, but Amber spoke up.  
"That...that'd be really cool... Anyway! We found the Blade of Woe!"  
Naomi's face showed what could have been thought of as fear, but it quickly faded, "The what?"  
"The Blade of Woe." Amber showed the blade to her, unsheathing it from her belt.  
"Oh....well that's quite a treasure! You should keep it. It suits you."  
"Are you sure? Who did it belong to before me?"  
"Well...Astrid."  
"Yeah, but it was used on someone, that's where I found it. It was used on Arnbjorn though, whom she never would have stabbed."  
"Hm....must have been taken from her by one of the invaders."  
Amber nodded and placed it back in her belt.  
"Is Babette back?"  
"No, but Graelon is."  
Amber's eyes widened at the statement, and Cicero seemed to tune in, turning away from Mother to face her.  
"Well then....I should go see him, huh?  
"Cicero will come with dear Amber!"  
The Dunmer chuckled to herself and he followed as she went hunting for the Nord man.  
They found him in the sleeping quarters, he had a few deep cuts and a black eye. "I thought you were just dealing with an old man?" Amber exclaimed as she walked to the bed he occupied.  
"He was a tough old man...and it's hard to kill someone by just beating them up..." He exaggerated the 'just'.  
"You didn't even just use your fists did you?"  
"..." Cicero bursted out laughing from behind Amber.  
"Well, good kill anyway."  
"Wait! Wait, I'll prove to you I'm worthy at some point, I swear it!"  
She snickered, "Okay Graelon." She then exited the room with Cicero.  
"Has...has Cicero proven worthy?"  
"Yeah, but you don't even have to prove yourself worthy to get my attention...."  
A moment of silence and Amber's heart sank as she realized what she just said.  
"What does sweet Amber...um...mean, by that?" He replied, not because he was scared, but he was excited. Amber's cheeks would have burned red if they showed a blush.  
"Um...nothing...."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Was liking your Dark Brothers and Sisters even allowed? It wasn't in the tenets, but is it an unsaid law? Amber and the jester were both thinking this and desperately hoping the answer was no, but until they could be sure, neither were going to let alternate feelings reveal themselves further. They all sat at the dinner table, Nazir taking his seat beside Babette, Graelon across from Amber, and Cicero and Naomi sat on both sides of her. "So I only have one contract right now and I'm going to give it to Amber. I'll tell you about it after dinner." Everyone seemed to be fine with the High elf's statement and she turned her attention away from the Dunmer.  
They ate quite rowdily. Assassins aren't very silent when they eat, they are deadly though. Try to steal a sweetroll from Cicero and you're dead.  
Afterwards, Naomi consulted Amber with the contract,"It's an elderly couple, a pair of Dark elves located outside of Riften. I suppose they're really poor and the wealthy are done dealing with them? Anyway, Mother demands it."  
"Do you...do you have their names?"  
"Um yes, Dracon and Kaelana Dark-Sun, why?"  
"Those...those are my parents..."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

"Oh...do you want me...to ask someone else to complete this? I...I'm sorry I had no clue..."  
"No, if my parents are going to be assassinated, it will be done by me..."  
The statement grabbed Cicero's attention, "Are you sure, dear Amber?"  
"Yes!" She replied, ruder than she meant to, "Sorry..."  
He remained silent, though he obviously had more to say. Amber glanced back at Naomi, "Is there...a bonus? Or something...?" She said joylessly, obviously not caring too much about a bonus.  
"If you kill them without drawing blood you'll be rewarded extra."  
"Alright. I'll hang out with you when I get back, come on Cicero." The Dark elf's words were all bland and sorrowful now, but that didn't last long as they got onto the stone path spanning out from Dawnstar. They had remembered to take the horse back home with them last trip so they rode the mare along the stone path to Riften.  
"Amber..."  
She hummed in response.  
"About what you said back at the sanctuary...Cicero was just going to let it go of course, but you shouldn't hide curiosity right? Well...what you said, did hold any meaning?" Cicero questioned Amber with so much hidden anxiety and excitement he felt he would burst with emotion soon. Amber on the other hand was flushed, she wasn't sure whether to play it off as a friend or tell him how she felt. However, before she could come to a decision her mouth decided to speak for her...


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

The rest of the horse ride was silent and awkward after Amber told the jester how she felt. In all honesty, Cicero didn't know what to say. He was jubilant of course, but did he truly like Amber. He thought so, however the person he has ever loved was his mother....and then the other mother in his life. The Night Mother. So how could he be sure of what he felt for the Dunmer? This left the jester speechless and puzzled and he knew it was wrong to not say something, but for once he couldn't find anything to say. The silence was maddening and it wasn't the first time in his life this has been so.  
Either way, the two rode on, straight to Riften with no problem. No, the problem was at Riften. Amber still had to face the fact she was contracted by Mother to kill her parents. With no blood drawn, which meant she'd have to do some deceitful work, pay them a visit, but why?  
...to meet her husband.  
The first stop was a merchant to buy some clothing for the both of them, fine pieces of course.  
Then it was off to Amber's home. They knocked on the door of the small shack and were greeted by her dad, the fear on his face quickly turned into relief when he saw who was there. Obviously he has been expected something bad.  
"Oh! Sweetie! It's our daughter!" Amber's mom quickly occupied the doorway, they gave her a huge hug before turning their attention to the man.  
"Is this him?" Her mother asked and Amber nodded slowly with the best smile she could put on her face at the moment.  
"Oh my! He's so handsome! Come here! Give your Mother In-Law a hug!" She exclaimed pulling the jester into a hug as he stood stiffly in the embrace.  
Amber wanted to giggle, this was a moment she never thought she'd see and she wanted to enjoy it. Pretending to be married, to Cicero, her parents happy about it, them meeting him, she wanted it all to be real, but she had work to do. She was an assassin no matter how much it pained her at the moment.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Amber had said she was going to get food for everyone, leaving Cicero behind to speak to his 'In-Laws'. Of course they asked a million questions and he had no clue how to answer most of them. They consisted of what he worked as, where they were living, if they could visit and why not, if they're in a happy relationship, and he got the stereotypical father-to-boyfriend talk. In which Cicero answered as briefly as possible, starting with giving them his name. Apparently, he and Amber were successful farmers from Rorikstead and the parents couldn't visit, not yet at least, because they were still trying to settle together completely and wouldn't they want to wait for the trip when there is a grandchild to see?... The 'couple' were indeed happy and the jester sat awkwardly listening to Amber's father give him the rules for being with his daughter. He and Amber were both now sat in the home. The inside consisted of a large bed, cooking pots, and a small table with chairs. A very simple house for very poor people, Amber had poisoned her parents food of course, with very fast acting poison. They all sat around the little table with two extra chairs they had dug up, her parents were very ready to feast. Amber on the other hand felt sick to her stomach. "Ready guys?! Dig in!" Her dad exclaimed and as both parents took a bite of the bread, dipped in soup, Amber spoke.  
"Mom...Dad...I'm so sorry..."  
And then, they're happy expressions faded, they're life faded, and they were gone.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

She wanted to throw something, cry, scream, question why the Night Mother has been so cruel. And unjust, but she knew Mother, Sithis, were only being as fair to her as they were being to all other victim's family. It was just another contract in the eyes of everyone else at the sanctuary. Most of them there had probably lost their parents because they killed them. So if they show no remorse doing such a thing, why would they care for Amber if she showed emotions in this scene? They wouldn't, and she was too strong to do that. The Dunmer, instead, just stared ahead at her parents, pretending they were only sleeping so she wouldn't go mad.   
Cicero knew how she felt though. He knew how it felt to lose someone, parents even. Friends... It didn't feel good, and to be the one to send them to the Void, well he knew that was a terrible experience.  
"Amber..." He tried to comfort her in a quiet tone, her lip was trembling now involuntarily and Cicero continued.  
"It's okay to be sad...Cicero understands. Throw something...here! Throw this spoon! You'll feel better!" The jester handed Amber a wooden spoon.  
She appreciated the gesture, but didnmt take it. For she was too busy breaking down. She began bawling into her hands. Cicero didn't know what to do, but he hated seeing Amber like this so he hugged her comfortingly. It was about the only thing he knew to do when someone was sad.  
That's how the time went by, Amber crying her heart out and Cicero hugging her warmly. Eventually she stopped, sniffling as they began talking, Amber told the jester stories of her and her parents until the sun fell. Until Cicero was ready to tell his own stories.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

"You know...I still don't know all that much about you, like your past." Amber stated, feeling much better than earlier. The sun was down now so feeling better must have taken a long time, but she was now curious about the red headed jester whom had his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they sat on the single bed. It was just the position he was in after comforting her for so long and she didn't mind a bit.  
"Cicero is...I am...from Cyrodil, I grew up in a town called Bravil. I grew up like any other child, except without a dad because he had left my mom after she got pregnant. My family wasn't poor nor wealthy, my grandmother and father lived with us, and I was no irregular child. That was all until my mom got in with the wrong crowd selling and buying skooma. Eventually they must have gotten tired of her and instead of only going for her, they went for everyone. I had no family, I lived because I was at work, I cut up food at an inn in Bravil, for I was 16 at this point. After that happened I sought revenge, and got it. Oh it was the greatest joy Cicero had ever had...cutting up those skooma addicts...it took several weeks to hunt them down and when Cicero's knife plunged into their belly it was the first time he had smiled in such a long time. Anyway, the Brotherhood found and contacted me after that, apparently one of the maids at the skooma hide out had a contract on her and Cicero killed her merrily. Other than when killing, I was pretty quiet." The story went on from there to the fall of the sanctuaries in Cyrodil, solitude, keeping, being saved by Naomi.  
Cicero arm had fallen from Amber's shoulder and now both of them were rested on his legs, hands together.   
Amber took in the jester's appearance, he didn't look like a jester, he looked like a man in the attire they had gotten for him. Cicero noticed her look and met her gaze, Amber's heart started pounding as a magnetic feeling drew their lips together and the Dunmer's heart felt as though it burst. Cicero didn't feel like the jester either, he wasn't hearing the laughing nor the Night Mother, this emotion didn't make him laugh, but he craved it. He brought his hand to Amber's cheek, deepening the kiss.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

They stayed pressed against each other for a while, but not long enough. However, they had to head back to the sanctuary. Simply, that's what they did for the next hours. More specifically, they went home on the nice white stallion taken from the carriage days ago. Cicero's arms wrapped around her waist, his chin rested on her shoulder, talking her ear off quite literally. When they arrived, they split, Cicero went to Mother and Amber went to her room. The Dunmer squealed with joy as she flopped onto her bed. She just kissed Cicero! Was that wrong? Probably, but she didn't care anymore! In the midst of her joy, a figure had entered her room and before she knew it Graelon was sitting on the bed next to her.  
"What has you so happy? Did you enjoy killing your parents that much or is it just because I'm here?" Amber's smile faded just as fast as it arrived, she sat up, "What are you doing in my room?"  
"No no, lay back down, I said I'd impress you someday, somehow." He replied laying her down on the bed, his lips getting scarily close to her own.  
"What in the name of Sithis?!" She yelled and tried her hardest to push him away, but that just made him cling on more.  
"Get off!"  
"Come on Amber just let me prove myself to you..."  
"No!"  
He continued despite her warnings and soon had a blade against his neck.  
"I said get off."


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

The next second was followed by the sound of a Redguard with Cicero stood behind him.  
"What in the Void is going on here?! Amber! You can't kill Graelon!" The deep voice caught the attention of the Dunmer's rage.  
"What?! I was just happily laying on my bed and this dick decided to try and 'impress' me! So don't make me the bad guy!"  
"Alright, sorry. Graelon, get out of here! I'll be sure you get dealt with soon." He was going to be indeed because Cicero followed quickly after him. Even Amber was somehow afraid of what is in store for that Nord.  
"What happened here? And how did you get the Blade of Woe?" Nazir questioned, taking notice of the dagger Amber threatened Graelon with.  
"Nevermind Graelon, I don't really want to talk about it. I just never want him near me again. The blade though, why? Am I not allowed to have it?" "No I just...it just...it belonged to Naomi, did she give it to you?"  
"Naomi....no I just found it one day...I'm gonna go ask her about it. I'll talk to you later." With that Amber ran to where she last saw Naomi, praying to the Dread Lord she was here at the sanctuary. She just kept wondering, if the Blade belonged to Naomi, why didn't she say so? And why was it plunged into Arnbjorn's skull?  
The High elf was at the sanctuary, thank Sithis, kneeling by the Night Mother.  
"Naomi, why was this Blade in Arnbjorn's dead skull?"


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

"Oh, hey Amber...I told you, someone must've taken it from Astrid." She turned to the Dunmer.  
"Then why did Nazir say the blade belonged to you."  
Cicero arrived then, as Naomi's face struck with fear.  
"I...I...I just, it was taken from me not Astrid..."  
Suddenly, that old dead voice spoke in Amber's mind. A voice so cold, yet so welcoming, said what one should fear when they have invoked the Wrath of Sithis.  
"Sithis demands blood...the blood of Naomi Helm-Wrecher. Kill her...then I will speak once again."  
Amber understood. She understood that she would have to lose her parents and her friend in a small frame of time.  
"Tell me...why...why does Sithis want you in the Void...?" The Dark elf asked with the raspy voice of someone who has been crying would have. Naomi collapsed.  
"I killed him! I killed Arnbjorn! He refused to leave without Astrid so he was going to die despite my blade! I just hated him so much...and I took my chance and killed him in cold blood. He was a child of Sithis...so he wants me dead."  
"Anything else you want to say...? Before...you know..."  
"I haven't been able to hear Mother for four years. Ever since....it....happened... Ever since Arnbjorn's heart stopped beating under my blade..."  
"You mean my parents death wasn't even a contract for Sithis?!"  
"No! The contracts were...mostly genuine. I did the best I could, I couldn't be sure without Mother's voice, but I was out checking for people doing the Black Sacrament."  
Both elves' cheeks were streaked with tears. Amber shakely held the blade, her gaze fixated strictly on Naomi.  
"I'm ready...for the Void. I know Sithis will show me no remorse and I deserve that for all it's worth. Go ahead...Listener."  
Amber held up the blade in both hands and hesitantly plunged it into Naomi's skull. As the High elf slumped over, so did she. She sat criss cross on the stone with her head in her hands, tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks. The blood pool continued to get larger as warm hands wrapped around the Dark elf. Everyone had been watching by the end except Graelon.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Black hair hit the floor softly. After Naomi's death, Amber was titled Listener, not insane. Cicero at one point, when everyone was gone from the room, carried her to bed despite her protests. Everyone was distraught after the fiasco. Babette was in tears and she was sure if Nazir didn't have an ego to keep up, he would have been too. Now Amber had a silver plate sat up on her dresser and the sharpest blade she could get ahold of, cutting her hair. She couldn't tell if she was going mad or sane, but something changed inside her. The very moment when her expression changed to nothing, but a blank stare, her aura was different now. She was still Amber, but she felt new. Her hair was cut so short on the sides it was practical not there, but on top of her head was a soft, somewhat longer tuft that swooped to one side on its own. Though it couldn't swoop very far, it wasn't long enough. When Cicero found out about the new cut, he simply adored it, Graelon obviously didn't like it so much, but he wouldn't dare say anything, he was scared to even look at her honestly, after Cicero threatened him. She will never be sure what Cicero threatened him with, but anything the jester said would, and should have been, taken very seriously. In the end, Amber could do nothing, but hope human flaw would never ruin the sanctuary, that it would never face defeat because of mankind. That was only a wish though, so she could only do so much to prevent such a thing, but while the sanctuary is at one of its best times she was going to enjoy it.  
[end of book 1]


	31. Thank you!!

Thank you so much to anyone and everyone who has read this! I will be creating a sequel for this story, but right now I am starting a fanfiction based in Fallout that is ocxlucienlachance, unique huh? I hope all of you will support the new story as you have this story and once again, thank you for reading Deadly.


End file.
